


The Dark-type Enigma

by Accendere



Series: Piers and his Partner [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: And that member is my OC, Chatting & Messaging, He also pretty much saved different regions a couple of times, Humor, I basically spoiled the story with these tags lmao, I might add some angst, Piers has a bunch of legendary Pokémon, Piers is 19 here, Piers traveled to different regions, Piers traveled with one of the members of the Ultra Recon Squad, Think of him as similar to Ash, This story is mostly about Piers, i hope you enjoy reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accendere/pseuds/Accendere
Summary: The Galar Gym Leaders have always been a close-knit group, becoming more like a family once they got to know each other.Piers, however, had always been an enigma. They already knew he's a kind-hearted individual (despite his moody exterior) that prefers to take care of Pokémon and his little sister as well as writing songs over attending flashy events Rose would made them go to. However, other than being the Gym Leader of Spikemuth as well as the boss of Team Yell, none of them knew much about him.To think that a hacker that made his way to Raihan's group chat was what lead them to find out more about Piers.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Nezu | Piers & Original Characters, Nezu | Piers & Ultra Recon Squad
Series: Piers and his Partner [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957315
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the link to the discord that inspired me to make this fic! The Church of Piers!
> 
> https://discord.com/invite/8XXFUYC

_**Hector created a group chat** _

_**Hector added five others in the group** _

_**Hector named the chat "Ultra Recon Squad + Pokémon Natives"** _

Piers: Wtf

Piers: aren't you guys supposed to be in Ultra Space right now

Piers: how can you make a group chat in this world

Hector: mwehehe...

Hector: me and Soliera made a new server in Alola powered up with Lunala and Solgaleo's power

Hector: it basically allows us to communicate from different worlds

Piers: oh

Piers: I forgot just how advanced your tech was

Zossie: our tech can't be as advanced as your world is

Piers: stop bein' so damn modest

Piers: other than Pokémon tech, you guys basically surpass us in every aspect

Piers: that's an irrefutable fact

Zossie: oh

Zossie: thanks

Phyco: apologies

Phyco: it's because our ancestors

Piers: how many times do I hafta say it?

Piers: you guys ain't your ancestors

Piers: you guys pretty much reversed the damage your ancestors did

Piers: I mean, you already got your light back in your world

Soliera: it's thanks to you and Hector, though

Piers: by the way

Piers: how's Necrozma and the other two? My Pokémon kinda misses them

Hector: they're doing fine

Hector: they usually just laze around in Megalo Tower or visit Alola to see Lillie and the others

Hector: they wanna visit you guys but they don't know where Galar is

Piers: oh

Piers: wait

Piers: my sister saw the chat

Piers: she says she wants to join too

Zossie: of course!

Hector: anyone close to Piers is a friend of ours!

_**Hector added Marnie to the chat** _

Marnie: wow

Marnie: are these your ultra friends bro?

Piers: yup

Marnie: did some backread

Marnie: who knew you can say something so touching

Piers: you do

Marnie: I'm your sister of course I do

Marnie: that's why I love u

Piers: love u too sis

Zossie: aww!

Piers: wait a minute

Piers: Hector

Piers: how did you add Marnie

Piers: you don't even have her number

Hector: one word, my friend

Hector: Hacking

Piers: oh boy

Marnie: I feel like this chat's goin' to be as bad as your other chat

Piers: don't remind me

Hector: wait

Hector: you have another group chat?

Hector: with who?

Marnie: the Galar gym leaders

Hector: ...

Piers: Hector

Piers: don't you fucking dare...

Hector: ...

_**Hector is offline** _

Piers: NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my writing's shit but I hope you guys still enjoyed reading.
> 
> Hector is an OC member of the Ultra Recon Squad. He's Zossie's childhood friend and Phyco's adoptive son, but Hector just calls Phyco by his name.
> 
> Just in case it wasn't obvious, Hector is Piers's longtime traveling companion like Brock is to Ash.
> 
> Also, to those wondering where Dulse is, he's the type that reads the chat without saying anything unless he's called.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain hacker sabotages the gym leaders' chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Group Names:
> 
> Hoppity Hop: Hop  
> Champ: Gloria  
> Ex-Champ: Leon  
> Dragon King: Raihan  
> Ice Queen: Melony  
> Rock 'n Roll: Gordie  
> Psi to Fae: Bede  
> Swimmer: Nessa  
> Galar Karate: Bea  
> Ghost Kid: Allister  
> Flame Dad: Kabu  
> Adorkable: Marnie  
> Spikemuth: Piers  
> Ultra Hacker: Hector (OC)

_**-Galar Gym Leaders w/ Extras-** _

Hoppity Hop: guys?

Hoppity Hop: has anyone seen Leon?

Hoppity Hop: he got lost on the way back home again

Champ: god I lost count how many times he got lost

Champ: Raihan you're his bf

Champ: you should know where he is

Dragon King: kid, I'm flattered but...

Dragon King: sometimes, I still have no idea where the hell he is

Ice Queen: oh dear, should we send a search party

Hoppity Hop: considering that it's my bro, a search party is definitely needed

Hoppity Hop: the last time Leon tried to go back home alone

Swimmer: keyword "tried"

Hoppity Hop: he ended up on the opposite side of the Galar

Rock 'n Roll: wh

Rock 'n Roll: within _a day?_

Hoppity Hop: no

Hoppity Hop: within a few hours

Psi to Fae: tf

Psi to Fae: how

Hoppity Hop: anything's possible if Leon gets lost

Hoppity Hop: I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up on another world

Swimmer: speaking of Leon...

Swimmer: **@Dragon King** hey, have you asked Piers out yet?

Dragon King: WAT

Dragon King: TF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

Rock 'n Roll: dude

Rock 'n Roll: EVERYONE in this chat knows you and Leon have the hots for Piers

Rock 'n Roll: except Piers himself for some reason

Swimmer: he's either really dense or is too busy writing songs to notice it

Galar Karate: plus, the two of you aren't being subtle about it

Galar Karate: what with flirting with him and all

Ghost Kid: I don't get how Mr. Piers doesn't notice

Dragon King: YOU TOO AL

Dragon King: ughhhh...

Rock 'n Roll: lmao I can totally hear that from the screen

Ex-Champ: hey guys! I'm back!

Hoppity Hop: Lee, where have you been?

Ex-Champ: I'm at the wild area!

Hoppity Hop: ...

Hoppity Hop: just

Hoppity Hop: don't move from where you're standing

Hoppity Hop: I'll come get you

Swimmer: lol your little bro sounds so done

Swimmer: even just from text

Ex-Champ: stfu

Ex-Champ: anyway, what happened while I was gone?

Ex-Champ: oh

Ex-Champ: fuck

Ex-Champ: hey Rai

Ex-Champ: Piers can still see this, right?

Dragon King: FUCK

_**Dragon King deleted 11 message(s) from the conversation** _

Swimmer: boo you're no fun

Champ: LMAO you're lucky Piers isn't online yet

Champ: btw @Adorkable how's Piers doing?

Adorkable: about that

Adorkable: just a little heads up guys

Adorkable: this chat will be messy in the next few seconds

Swimmer: wdym?

_**Unknown User has been added into the chat** _

Unknown User: hello everyone! Apologies for the intrusion!

Rock 'n Roll: what the

Psi to Fae: who the hell are you?

Flame Dad: who might you be?

Unknown User: oh I'm

_**Spikemuth is online** _

Spikemuth: no

_**Spikemuth kicked Unknown User out of the chat** _

Spikemuth: @Adorkable you should've never told him about this chat

Dragon King: uh Piers

Dragon King: who the heck was that just now

Spikemuth: it's none of your concern

_**Unknown User has been added into the chat** _

Spikemuth: shit

_**Spikemuth kicked Unknown User out of the chat** _

_**Unknown User has been added into the chat** _

_**Spikemuth kicked Unknown User out of the chat** _

_**Unknown User has been added into the chat** _

_**Spikemuth kicked Unknown User out of the chat** _

_**Unknown User has been added into the chat** _

_**Unknown User has been named admin of the chat** _

Unknown User: HA YOU CAN'T BAN ME NOW

Spikemuth: FUCK

Ex-Champ: uh what exactly is going on here?

Spikemuth: ...

**_Unknown User changed their name to "Ultra Hacker"_ **

Adorkable: don't worry, this is just an old extradimensional friend of bro from another world

Spikemuth: MARNIE

Ultra Hacker: that's right! My name is Hector! It's a pleasure to meet you all!

Champ: wait

Champ: another world?

Champ: should we take that literally?

Spikemuth: ...

Spikemuth: I'm not dealing with this

_**Spikemuth is offline** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Group Names:
> 
> Hoppity Hop: Hop  
> Champ: Gloria  
> Ex-Champ: Leon  
> Dragon King: Raihan  
> Ice Queen: Melony  
> Rock 'n Roll: Gordie  
> Psi to Fae: Bede  
> Swimmer: Nessa  
> Galar Karate: Bea  
> Ghost Kid: Allister  
> Flame Dad: Kabu  
> Bean: Milo  
> Spikemuth: Piers  
> Ultra Hacker: Hector (OC)

Swimmer: wtf just happened

Ultra Hacker: since Piers is offline now...

Ultra Hacker: let me just say this

Ultra Hacker: I've managed to salvage the conversations that were deleted

Ultra Hacker: so @Dragon King and @Ex-Champ, huh?

Ultra Hacker: eyyyy...!

Ultra Hacker: I was gonna put a lenny face but I couldn't find it on my keypad

Dragon King: look I don't know who the hell you are but please delete this before Piers sees it!!!

Ultra Hacker: don't worry I secretly hacked a monitoring program in his phone

Ultra Hacker: I can delete this before he goes online again

Champ: that makes me feel even more terrified

Rock 'n Roll: ^

Ultra Hacker: no worries I won't hack your phones

Ultra Hacker: I'll just hack the region registry to see what kind Pokémon Galar has

Ex-Champ: WHAT

Ice Queen: dear

Ice Queen: you do realize what you're doing is illegal right?

Ultra Hacker: and?

Ultra Hacker: it's not like any of you can do anything about it

Ultra Hacker: except maybe Piers

Flame Dad: what makes you say that?

Ultra Hacker: @Adorkable just said it a minute ago

Champ: wait

Champ: you really are from another dimension?

Psi to Fae: are you actually believing this bullshit?

Hoppity Hop: bruh

Hoppity Hop: we literally have Pokémon that are said to come from different planes of existence

Hoppity Hop: and a person from another dimension is so unbelievable to you?

Psi to Fae: ...

**_Psi to Fae is offline_ **

Adorkable: oh shit

Adorkable: Hop run

Adorkable: Bede's on his way to kill you

Ex-Champ: he'd have to deal with my Charizard first

Ex-Champ: and me

Swimmer: lmao

Ultra Hacker: anyway

Ultra Hacker: Piers is the only one with the means to reach my home

Ultra Hacker: with him having Yveltal and all

Adorkable: HECTOR

Ultra Hacker: what?

Ex-Champ: wait

Ex-Champ: did you say Piers has Yveltal?

Ex-Champ: as in the Kalos Legendary?

Ultra Hacker: yeah...?

Ultra Hacker: oh wait

Ultra Hacker: fuck

Ultra Hacker: Legendary Pokémon aren't supposed to be common to catch

Adorkable: duh that's why they're called legendary for a reason

Rock 'n Roll: wait wait wait

Rock 'n Roll: Piers has a FUCKING YVELTAL???

Champ: An Yveltal and a Darkrai to be specific

Champ: but those ones are the only ones I met

Champ: apparently, he has more

Dragon King: wait YOU ALREADY KNEW??

Champ: thanks to Eternatus

Champ: Eternatus was just flying around Galar and met Yveltal otw doing the same thing

Champ: that's how I found out

Hoppity Hop: flying around Galar?

Hoppity Hop: how did nobody see them???

Champ: fyi some legendaries have the ability to conceal their presence

Hoppity Hop: oh

Hoppity Hop: so

Hoppity Hop: Piers had all this legendary Pokémon this entire time

Swimmer: which brings me to my next question:

Swimmer: HOW THE FUCK IS HE NOT THE CHAMPION???

Swimmer: no offense Leon

Ex-Champ: none taken

Ex-Champ: I'm thinking the exact same thing myself actually

Ex-Champ: @Adorkable you know why right?

Adorkable: yep

Adorkable: since the cat's out of the bag

Adorkable: thanks to @Ultra Hacker

Ultra Hacker: sorry

Adorkable: I may as well explain

Adorkable: there're two reasons actually

Bean: and what are those?

Adorkable: Reason No.1:

Adorkable: Rose

Ex-Champ: oh

Champ: oh

Dragon King: oh

Hoppity Hop: oh

Adorkable: yep

Adorkable: pretty self-explanatory

Adorkable: but there's no telling what he might've done if he found out that one of Galar's Gym Leaders had been housing a legendary Pokémon this entire time

Adorkable: reason No. 2 actually has nothing to do with keeping it a secret tbh

Rock 'n Roll: wait what?

Adorkable: bro thinks using legendaries is cheating

Champ: ...

Ex-Champ: ...

Dragon King: dude

Dragon King: Gloria WHOOPED LEON'S ASS

Dragon King: WITH ETERNATUS FOR ARCEUS SAKE

Ex-Champ: I literally had to fight my worst nightmare

Ex-Champ: on tv

Champ: Marnie

Champ: tell Piers we're gonna have a showdown

Champ: using only legendary Pokémon

Swimmer: WHAT

Hoppity Hop: what?!?!?

Psi to Fae: please tell me you're joking

Ultra Hacker: oh shit he's coming

_**Ultra Hacker deleted 3 message(s) from the conversation**_

_**Spikemuth is online** _

Spikemuth: no

_**Spikemuth is offline** _


End file.
